


Denying Reality

by fleurrochard, HYPERFocused, RsCreighton



Series: HyperRose Fandom MetaFilk [1]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Hockey RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Characters Are in Fandom, F/F, Fandom Meta - Freeform, Filk, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Denying Gravity may be Wicked. Denying Reality? Wicked Awesome!*
 
*Others may be inclined to disagree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Gift to You in honor of our birthdays today.
> 
> Actual birthday podfic!! ((also number 7 of my bday week podfics)) Huge thank you to fleurrocchard for singing with me!! ~Rose

**Length:**   05:48  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bFILK%5d%20Deny%20Reality.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bFILK%5d%20Deny%20Reality.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

[GLINDA]  
Why couldn't you have locked it down, for once! Instead of posting it so anyone could read?-- !

I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you're  
Worse than paparazzi,  
Perez Hilton, or TMZ.

[ELPHABA]  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy too  
I hope you're proud how you would  
Bow down to the D-List,  
Without a Cease-and-desist.

[GLINDA & ELPHABA]  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy  
Right now

[GLINDA]  
Edie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!

You can still write RPF,  
just not with real names,  
you just really need to hide it

[ELPHABA]  
I know some people think so,  
But I don't want to hide it - No!  
I can't hide it anymore

 

Some squicks have changed to kinks now  
Fandom is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The truth of someone else's fame  
No need for real fact-checking  
There are deadlines to meet  
It's time to post my J-Squared,  
Hockey Slash, and Tweet.

Write RPF? I'm denying reality  
They never met? Try denying reality.  
And you can't put it down.

[GLINDA]  
Can't I make you understand  
You're having delusions in fandom?

[ELPHABA]  
I'm through accepting take-downs  
When ff.net says hell no!  
Celebs real lives I can’t control  
But in my fic anything goes.  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Nasty memes, and flames and Trolls,  
Well if that's wrong  
Right comes at much too high a cost  
I like to write denying reality  
like Tom and Mike back on the WB  
And I'll just post “Anon”

Glinda, come write with me. Think of what we could do -together!

 

Transformative  
Together we're transformative  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been - Glinda!  
OTPs the way we planned 'em

[GLINDA]  
Share our work in fandom

[GLINDA & ELPHABA]  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I, denying reality  
With you and I rewriting reality

[ELPHABA]  
They'll never take us down!

Well, are you coming?

[GLINDA decides to stay behind.]

[GLINDA]  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy now that you're writing this -

[ELPHABA]  
You too--  
I hope it brings you hits

[GLINDA & ELPHABA]  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy my friend

[ELPHABA]  
So if you care to find me  
Look to tumblr and AO3  
As someone told me lately  
Everyone deserves the chance to read  
And if I'm writing solo  
At least I'm writing free  
To those who’d delete me  
Take a message back from me!

Tell them how I am denying reality  
This Fic is why I'm defying reality  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody, no fan or foe  
List owner, Mod, or average Joe  
Is ever gonna take me down!

**Author's Note:**

> First of the HyperRose Fandom MetaFilk


End file.
